Vehicles with a convertible top necessarily include linkages and mechanism that are exposed when the top is lowered. The exposed linkages and mechanisms can disrupt aesthetic design features of the vehicle. Accordingly, covers are provided that can be assembled over the top and the exposed linkages. However, such covers typically require a vehicle operator to stop and exit the vehicle to retrieve and install the cover. Another means of covering the exposed linkages is to provide solid panels that are moved and folded over the exposed linkages. Such solid panels requires another set of relatively complex mechanisms that add weight complexity and require space for storage when the top is in the up position. Vehicle manufactures are continually seeking alternative methods and features to satisfy customer demands while minimizing costs and increasing manufacturability.